


SFIT Goes To Waaagh!

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they'd just used regular laser tag equipment, the SFIT Laser Tag War would have been perfectly safe and sane.</p><p>But obviously, they had to get Fred's opinion and funding on it, and things went steadily downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SFIT Goes To Waaagh!

GoGo gripped her gun tightly. She hadn't holstered it since she entered the field, and hadn't taken her finger off the trigger after her first hostile encounter.

Around her, her fellow Imperials did the same, wary of every last suspicious noise or movement.

Their day had not started out well. Their base had been attacked by the Eldar as soon as the battle started, a concerted assault led by none other than Wasabi himself.

The sheer efficiency and speed surprised them all: if the space marines hadn't been gunned down while they were trying to figure out what to do, they were flushed out of cover and shot, or killed while they attempted to fight back.

Too many “Life” sensors had buzzed and dimmed, too many Imperials had cried “I died for the Emperor!” before the space marines were finally able to flee from their doomed base.

The arrival of the Necrons was a mixed blessing. On the one hand, they opened fire on the Eldar and kept them from shooting at the retreating Imperials. On the other hand, they had no issue dedicating a small number of their forces to doing just that.

“It's not picking off stragglers, it's preventing a flank!” Hiro cried as he cheerfully shot several space marines in their backs.

GoGo gritted her teeth and focused on running. Eventually, what little of them had survived found refuge in the tiny, out of the way outpost they were now holed up in.

Their mood was dark, to say the least. If their base hadn't already been taken, the chaos outside made it impossible to come back.

And if it had, it was only a matter of time before their foes wiped them out.

The roar of engines snapped them all to attention. One brave soul peered out of cover.

“Run! It's the--!”

“WAAAGH!” Fred, the Orks' War Boss cried as he rammed his car into the barricade, knocking it and the brave soldier down.

He and his troops looked ridiculous, squeezed into and clinging onto tiny motorized dump trucks designed with children in mind. But they were a ridiculous troop with assault rifles and “choppas.”

Their numbers fell quickly from their blatant disregard of the combat technique “taking cover,” several of them accidentally shot each other, and the other drivers either accidentally rammed their cars into barricades that didn't need to be torn down and got them stuck, or terrorized ally and foe alike by virtue of terrible driving skills and horribly overloaded vehicles.

And from the cheerful cries of “More dakka!” from the surviving members, it was clear they weren't going to stop charging any time soon.

GoGo also noted with no small measure of disdain that many of their cars were painted red—the ones that went faster.

There would be little chance of escape.

And with the sudden appearance of the Tyranids, the Imperials' fate was all but sealed.

GoGo didn't know how she managed to survive the second incoming swarm of bodies and laser-based weaponry. Maybe she just happened to duck into the right bush, and her small size hid her well, along with the Orks and the few surviving space marines providing excellent distraction.

She crawled deeper into cover, hoisting her gun up and prepared to take at least one of them out as soon as they poked their head into the foliage.

They never came.

The Tyranids advanced deeper into the bulldozed outpost, the Orks did the same, and the two forces stayed within a few feet of a growing pile of bodies in the middle. The fallen troops crawled their way out of the melee, or tried to disentangle their limbs from each other first.

The last of the Imperials' sensors gave its death cry and dimmed, the soldiers shouted a proud “I died for the Emperor!” before leaving the field with their heads down and their shoulders up—it was hard to slump them with the sheer size of the armour there.

The Tyranids few long range troops settled close to the bushes. Among them, directly in front of GoGo's line of fire was Honey Lemon.

It would have been so easy to crawl to the other side and flee from the scene under the cover of the chaos. GoGo would be a coward, but an alive one, and victory for the Empire might be possible yet.

But GoGo wasn't a coward. She hoisted her gun, took aim, and started shooting.

Honey Lemon's gear buzzed and dimmed before she finally realized where the bullets were actually coming from. Her gun had turned inactive, but the glare she shot GoGo was so powerful, GoGo could have sworn her gear had just registered a direct hit from a ship's forward battery cannons.

GoGo shot an apologetic look back, before turning tail and fleeing.

There would be hell to pay tomorrow, a price dearer than thousands of psyker souls.

But today, she was fighting for the Emperor.

**Author's Note:**

> "Waaagh!" = Ork for "War." Also a general term for their army, which is best described as a mix of a holy inquisition, a migratory force, and a barroom brawl.
> 
> Imperials = "Human" Faction
> 
> Space Marine = Imperial Soldier
> 
> The Emperor = The leader of the Imperials, of a sort. Something of a mixture of living legend and religious icon.
> 
> Eldar = "Elves" Faction
> 
> Necrons = "Undead" Faction
> 
> Orks = "Brute/Orc" Faction
> 
> Choppah = An Ork battle ax
> 
> "More dakka!" = "More firepower/shooting!"
> 
> Tyranids = "Monster/Insect" Faction
> 
> Psyker = Psychic individual.
> 
> Why are red vehicles faster? = Because Orks believe the red ones go faster, so they do.
> 
> How big is the Imperial shoulder armour? = Very big.


End file.
